


my boyfriend's pretty cool (but he's not as cool as me)

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El and Nancy kicking ass and taking names, F/M, Mike's there too, Protecting Holly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: After finding out about Holly's cheating boyfriend, El, Mike and Nancy go to have a friendly chat with him





	my boyfriend's pretty cool (but he's not as cool as me)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for like ever, not consistently, cause NGL I've fallen for another ship and her name is Reddie (Richie and Eddie from It), but I will always remain faithful to mileven and the idea of Holly's loved ones getting revenge on some hurting her is an idea I love. I'll stop rambling let you all move on! See ya at the end.

 

"Easy, easy, easy!"

Holly sighed and braked abruptly mere inches from hitting the car in front of her. She looked over at her friend Melissa in the passenger seat, gripping the edges of her seat for dear life.

"Well how am I supposed to get better if you keep freaking out?" Holly said exasperatedly and flashed her best friend an apologetic smile. Melissa relaxed and rolled her eyes playfully.

“Just try to get us to the mall alive and in one piece, please? If my parents found out you were driving my car, they’d freak.” Melissa said, trying to tighten her seatbelt.

“I will! God!” Holly exclaimed, checking her reflection in the review mirror.

“Please tell me you know exactly what you’re gonna get him.” Melissa said and Holly nodded eagerly.

“Yes! I just know he’s gonna love it!” Holly said, smiling widely.

“That’s what you said about the first 6 gifts!”

“Well this time I know for sure! Promise.” Holly said, holding out her pinky and Melissa reluctantly intertwined it with her own.

The two flinched at the sound of a honking horn and looked up to realize the light had turned green. The two flew forward as Holly slammed on the gas. She then slowed down and ignored Melissa glaring at her.

“This is the last weekend you can go shopping anyway.” Melissa pointed out.

It was December 17th, 1995 and the two girls were going to the mall for what Melissa felt was the 1000th time. Holly had gone one town over every weekend for over a month looking for a birthday present for boyfriend Charlie. She hit the homerun with his Christmas present, but couldn’t find anything worth while for his birthday, which he resented for being the 23rd.

 “I know, I know but I’m telling you he’s gonna love it!” Holly said and Melissa smiled despite her intuition.

“What if we run into him?” Melissa asked.

“I told him I was going out of town to help Mike with some wedding stuff.”

Melissa loved her best friend more than anything and that meant putting up with Charlie. It wasn’t that she hated Charlie, if anything she’d like him as long as he wasn’t dating Holly. Holly looked at him like he put the sun in the sky and Melissa knew he didn’t feel the same. Holly was a cheerleader on and off the field and she always had the brightest, widest smile for Charlie. While he had her wrapped around his finger and it made Melissa sick. She and Holly had their fights about him until Melissa realized that there was nothing she could do. Holly was head over heels for him and the only person that could change her mind was Holly.

The two girls pulled into the parking garage and climbed out Melissa’s car. They pulled their coats closer and made their way to the mall entrance.

“Can we stop for coffee first? I’m freezing my ass off.” Melissa complained and Holly nodded. “Sure. Hopper gave me a gift card as an early Christmas present so it’s my treat.” Holly said, linking their arms.

“Aww that’s nice of him. Especially since you guys aren’t even family yet.” Melissa noted. “How are they? Mike and El?”

“They’re good, wrapping up the planning and stuff. Ugh did I tell you about the ring Mike was going to choose?” Holly asked, holding the door open for Melissa.

“That it was hideous.”

“Hideous doesn’t even cut it. Thank god Nance and I were there.” Holly said as they wove their way through the crowd of holiday shoppers. The two girls made their way through the food court, Holly running her mouth about what beverage she should get while Melissa pulled back a little socially, not one for large crowds. She gazed around anxiously at all the people when she saw it. Melissa stopped abruptly, causing the person behind her to knock into her with a huff and Holly to be yanked back with their arms still linked.

“Mel?” Holly asked and followed Melissa’s gaze across the food court.

* * *

 

 

Mike and El separated as the phone rang again. Mike sighed exasperatedly as El climbed out of his lap.

“Maybe it’s an emergency.” El suggested and Mike shook his head, standing.

“No it’s just Holly. Probably trying to weasel her way into the wedding plans.” Mike said and answered the phone. “Hello?”

There was nothing but silence.

“Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Mike…you can cancel my plus one.” Holly said before bursting into tears and Mike felt his heart drop.

“Holly? Holly calm down. Can you calm down for me? Hol?” Mike asked and he looked over at El, who was looking over at him with concern. “Holly and Charlie.” Mike mouthed.

El made her way over and unceramously took the phone from him.

“Holly? It’s El. What did he do?” El asked and Mike watched as El instantly calmed Holly down, something she’d been amazing at ever since Holly was a toddler.

“What’s she saying?”

“She…she caught him making out with another girl. In the mall food court.” El said and Mike grew flushed with anger.

He knew this day would come. The day some ass breaks his little sister’s heart and he clenched his fists as he felt his blood boil.

“What?! Fucker.” Mike said and El nodded, equally as angry as Mike. El had considered Holly her sister before she even knew what a marriage was. Hearing Holly, sweet Holly that never even hurt a bug, cry made her see red.

“Mouthbreather.” El groaned.

Mike ran his fingers through his hair as he mind was racing. Then an idea popped into his head. El looked over at him and the two locked eyes. Somehow the two read each other’s mind and shared a smirk. After a few calls and a week later Holly, Mike, El, Melissa and Nancy sat in Nancy’s car on a look out.

“Anyone see anything?” Nancy asked and they all shook their heads.

“So what are we going to do when we find him?” Melissa asked.

El looked over at Mike and he rolled his eyes. “No we can’t kill him.”

Melissa looked over at El with shock, but a smirk none the less.

“Can I be your plus one? Cause I like her.” Melissa said and El smiled. “Uh but we’re not really gonna use that are we?” Melissa asked, kicking Jonathan’s old monster hunting bat.

“No it’s just for intimidation.” Mike reassured.

“I see him! He just came around the corner.” Holly said.

Charlie walked hand in hand with a girl Holly didn’t recognize, but Holly could tell she wasn’t the girl from the food court and she felt her heart drop.

“That’s not the same girl from before.” Melissa noted.

“Asshole.” Nancy breathed.

“We need to get him alone.” El said and Mike nodded.

“They’re going in that shop.” Mike said.

“How about we distract her” Nancy started looking at Melissa. “While Hol you go up to him. Ask if you can talk to him somewhere more private.”

“Can you do that Holly?” El asked gently and Holly nodded, heart beating faster. It’d be the first time she spoke to him since he broke up with her.

Holly didn’t even speak to him that day in the food court. She ran away with Melissa chasing after her. The next day Charlie approached her, Melissa right by her side, with an excuse so flimsy it tore like wrapping paper. That she was too sweet and he didn’t know how to break up with her. His head flew to the side as her hand met his face. “Sweet like cinnamon.” Melissa quipped with pride. It wasn’t enough though. He still roamed the halls with swagger, like she was nothing to him.

All but Mike and El climbed out the car and made their way into the store. They blended in, separating and looking like everyday shoppers. Charlie was over looking at the shoes while the girl was looking amongst the clothes. Nancy and Melissa grabbed random articles of clothing and causally made their way over to the girl. They pretended to look through the racks and Nancy performed a perfect double take at the girl.

“Oh my gosh I love your jacket!” Nancy gushed.

“Thank you.” The girl said with a smile.

“You have to tell us where you got it!” Melissa said, smiling fakely.

“Oh well…”

* * *

 

 

Holly breathed in and out as she made her way over. She felt her chest tighten and her palms sweat as she shook her head in defiance. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t. One look at him and she knew she’d forgive him. She wasn’t strong like El or Nancy or Melissa. She was just Holly. A blonde haired, blue eyed doormat.

Her breath was taken away as Charlie turned around and she was face to face with him.

“Holly.” He breathed, eyes glancing innocently to the side but Holly knew he was looking for the unnamed girl. Charlie ran a hand through his curly black hair and Holly saw it reflect under the lights. The class ring she gave him for their one year anniversary back in April. Holly and her mother but heads several times over the gift, her mother saying that the gift was far too expensive for the time they’ve been dating but ultimately gave in.

Holly felt a wave wash over her. She felt nerves leave her body and was replace with cold steel. He was still wearing the ring.

“Charlie.” Holly breathed and smiled weakly as she forced fat tears to fall from her eyes.

“Uh uh hey. Um how are you?” he asked, rubbing his neck nervously.

“Can we talk? Alone?” Holly asked, voice breaking and sniffled.

“Hol I don’t know-“

“Please? I won’t take long I promise. I-I just…” she trailed off, letting out a small sob.

“Holly no no. Please… okay let’s go somewhere else, yeah?” he asked gently and for a fleeting moment, Holly felt those familiar butterflies in her stomach. She quickly pushed them away and grabbed his hand, leading them out the store.

Holly briefly heard the sound of a car starting and smirked as she led him to the alleyway behind The Hawk. The walk wasn’t long so she knew Mike and El where close as she turned to Charlie.

“Hol-“ he started.

“Don’t. Do not. Do you know how I feel? How humiliated I am? How hurt? I should have listened to Melissa, to my mom, to everyone who told me.” Holly started, feeling anger flow through her and all she could see was his mouth on that other girl.

“Holly I’m sorr-“ Charlie started but stopped, eyes widening at a sight behind Holly.

She turned and smiled at the sight of Mike, El, Nancy and Melissa walking towards them.

“Hi Charlie. Remember us?” Nancy said, a smirk playing across her face but her blue eyes cold as ice. Her right hand was occupied with the nailed bat and Mike smirked at the look on Charlie’s face.

He just stared at them, eyes as wide as saucers, as he slowly backed away.

“Hey hey hey Nancy! Mike! G-good to see you guys! El right? I don’t think we’ve met before.”

El stared coldly at him and he shriveled a little under her gaze.

“Let’s cut the bull, Charlie. You know why we’re here. You broke my baby sister’s heart.” Mike said, razor sharp.

“Holly did everything shy of kissing the ground you walk on you piece of shit.” Melissa spat.

“Guys come on. Please just let me explain! I- “

And in the blink of an eye he was off, dashing in the opposite direction. Charlie was fast, but El was faster as a trashcan lid levitated and struck him in the head. Charlie cried out and collided roughly with the asphalt beneath him.

The group all made their way to the boy. He cowered, holding his hand to wound where he had been hit.

“W-what the fuck?! What the hell?!” Charlie cried out, eyes wide with terror and shock.

“You should save your breath for an apology, you douche.” Nancy spat, gripping the baseball bat as it rested on her shoulder like a badass.

“Holly… Holly please I’m sorry. You were too good for me, you’re too good for me and I’m so sorry! I have no excuse, but please I never wanted to hurt you. I promise and I understand if you can never forgive me but please just… I don’t want you to hate me.” Charlie said, voice quivering as shameful tears ran down his face.

The group all looked at Holly and finally she softened.

“Go.” she said softly, trying to hold back tears of her own.

Charlie wasted no time sprinting off in the other direction. The group all cheered, celebrating in high fives. Mike wrapped an arm around El’s shoulder, smiling down at her in adoration.

“That ought to show him, huh Hol?” Melissa said with a smile.

“Yeah… but why don’t I feel any better?” Holly asked, one tear followed by another falling.

“Oh Hol. The only thing that can mend a broken heart is time.” Nancy said softly, pulling Holly into a hug.

El grabbed Mike and the two joined into the hug. Mike pressed a kiss to his baby sister’s head and she smiled.

“Just like hangovers.” Melissa quipped and the all burst out laughing.

“Way to ruin a moment, Mel.” Holly said with a smile and Melissa bowed.

“Speaking of drinks, let’s head back home and celebrate making Charlie piss his pants.” Nancy said and they all agreed.

Mike and El took their time following the rest of them, making their way down the alley while playing with each other’s fingers.

“God I love you.” Mike said and El smiled up at him.

“What?”

“What you did back there.”

“Mike it’s not the first time I’ve done that. A couple of days after we met I broke someone’s arm.” El said and they both laughed.

“Yeah but… you’re just amazing.”

El stopped and Mike did as well. The two almost tumbled to ground as El suddenly reached up and threw her arms around his neck.

“You’re not so bad yourself, frogface.” El said, hazel eyes twinkling with her famous El smirk.

Before Mike had a chance to respond El pressed her lips to his. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. The couple separated and continued down the alley as white flakes started to fall gently from the sky.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So half-way through writing this I realized that Holly's bf is not necessarily named after Charlie Heaton, but I swear I didn't name him that on purpose! Anyway I hope you guys liked this and as always kudos and comments are appreciated. I love you guys!


End file.
